Here Comes Trouble
by Xalthos
Summary: Dio has a bad day, a really bad day . T for language? :'D


AN: I tried humor. I kind of lack a sense of humor gomen ;u;

It was a beautiful morning at the Serdin Castle, the sun slowly rising above the horizon, with a few clouds in the sky. It was looking up to be a perfect day.

Well, almost.

Deep inside the castles inner walls, in the training area, two figures were whispering conspiratorially, one shorter than the other and floating in the air. The taller was sitting on the ground.

"It's looking like a perfect day, you know. A perfect day to annoy the living hell out of that worm." The shorter figure said.

"Indeed, no day is perfect unless that man suffers." The taller said.

"Let's do it." The shorter said, and both responded by lowering their voices further, letting out the occasional snicker.

It was going to be a very bad day for one man.

When Dio Burning Canyon woke up at twelve noon, because he insisted he needed his "beauty sleep", much to Ley's amusement, he smacked his head on something hard, that definitely wasn't there when he went to sleep last night.

"...The fuck is this?" A half asleep voice complained, rubbing his head where a bump would no doubt be formed later.

"Whatever." He grumbled, and stumbled out of bed, clad only in boxers.

While getting dressed, Dio mentally made a note to blame the that annoying immortal Sieghart for the inevitable headache he was going to have later that day.

He passed off the snickering he heard as him being delusional and hearing things.

After grabbing breakfast (lunch) while the mess hall was deserted (which was thankfully uneventful), Dio resolved to go find the immortal and wring out his neck for giving him a headache that morning, and began to wander the castle's halls.

"Where the hell is the old man..." he growled under his breath, after nearly half an hour of searching with no luck.

He decided to try and look in the training area, as he figured the immortal would be napping there pretending to watch the others.

However, as he opened the door he was hit square in the face with something that burst on impact, and also tasted really foul.

"T-The f-fuck was t-that?!" He snarled to no one in particular, in between coughing out the foul substance, and not really expecting,nor hoping for a response.

The god or goddess of luck was _-really- _not on his side today, as he got a sarcastic response.

"Why, look who decided to drag themselves out of their 'beauty sleep'~" A child-like voice replied, snickering.

Instantly recognizing the voice, Dio whirled around and attempted to pin the offender to the nearby wall, snarling.

"Oops~! My my, someone is testy today." The voice mocked, while effortlessly floating out of the way and of Dio's intended sucker punch. The voice's owner was juggling a bunch of round objects partially filled with some liquid that sloshed around as he did so.

"Veigas, what the fuck are you doing!" Dio growled at the child-like figure, now hovering several feet above his head, well out of reach of Dio's rake hand.

"Hrm, well, find out for yourself~!" Veigas said, cackling and floating through the nearby wall Dio had tried to pin him against, the sound of his laughter dimming down with time.

"VEIGAS YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE!" Dio shouted at the wall, and tried to claw a hole in the wall in order to chase the insufferable child-like Magi.

"...Dio, it is not productive for you to attempt to open up a hole in the wall, every wall of this castle is reinforced with three layers of stone bricks, enchanted against destruction, to prevent what you are trying to do" a monotone voice said.

Wheeling around towards the voice, a young girl with blue hair and one blue, one red eye stood rather emotionlessly at the door where Dio entered. Taking note of the new arrival, Dio snapped.

"Mari, help me find that annoying brat Veigas or get the fuck out!"

"...Very well." With that, Mari turned to leave, but before she was completely out of the enraged Asmodian's sight, added, "You also have some foreign, orange substance on your face", leaving the room shortly after.

"THAT BRAT" Dio shrieked in irritability at no one, and attempted to rub out what Mari had seen.

A while later, after Dio had successfully cleaned the horrible orange substance from his face and hair, he returned to his man-er, demon-hunt for the culprit. It was incredibly annoying to get out.

To add insult to injury, Sieghart had seen, and laughed at his orange colored face, to which the Asmodian attempted to rip the immortal to shreds, but failed to do so with the arrival of Zero requesting them to stop fighting.

When Dio voiced his observations that the Advancer's annoying sword Grandark was no where to be seen, Zero mentioned he had not seen it in a while, and was currently searching for it. He requested that Dio let him know if he had seen the sword.

Which led to his current predicament, attempting to break into the storeroom where he just saw the demon sword's Human form run into.

"DAMNIT YOU ASSHOLE, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, COME THE FUCK OUT." Dio snarled, while trying to wiggle the doorknob to the store room, which wouldn't budge.

No response. At all. Which probably made Dio even more annoyed than if the demon sword made a biting remark back at him.

"ASSHOLE!" Dio snarled. First the orange face incident, and now the stupid demon sword was mocking him! The nerve!

After about 10 more minutes of unsuccessfully trying to open the door, Dio gave in and summoned his Soul Reaver to slice it up. Consequences be damned, he was pissed.

As the pieces of the door fell down, he was confronted with an empty room.

"THE FUCK!" Dio roared. He angrily stomped into the room... only to have a large pail of the same substance as earlier just drench him from head to toes. Except it was green. Hearing the demon sword's distinctive cackle managed to enrage him even further. As he angrily scrubbed the nasty substance from his eyes, he saw two figures; the demon sword's human form, and that little twerp Veigas. Both high fived each other.

"...So 'princess', how was your beauty sleep?" Veigas asked sarcastically, with a sneer on his features.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Dio snarled, and lunged towards the Magi again. And the Magi floated out of reach. Again.

"Nice one Veigas!" Grandark grinned.

"Why thank you, I do try my best." Veigas responded in a condescending tone that seemed to be his default.

"The fuck?! Are you two working together to make my life a living hell?!" Dio snapped.

"Why yes, we are. Are you ready?" Grandark chuckled, while holding up another of those damn spherical things with that annoying substance inside. Dio noticed Veigas had several of them floating around him, and quickly deduced what was about to happen.

"Oh fu-!" Dio shouted but was cut off by having one of those spherical things, courtesy of that sadistic child Veigas, shoved down his throat, where it prompt exploded.

Needless to say, Dio's hair that he prided himself on was not the same for about a week after the incident.


End file.
